Aviones
Los aviones son un tipo de vehículos aéreos que aparecen en casi todos los GTA en 3D, a excepción de Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones. En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories tampoco se pueden pilotar, pero con un mod podrían aparecer. Para despegar, se necesita acelerar en tierra hasta que puedan alcanzar la velocidad mínima de despegue (VMD) y pulsar abajo (en los controles estándar y predeterminados) para despegar, aunque la mayoría podrían entrar en pérdida si se asciende demasiado rápido. =Historia de los aviones pilotables= En Grand Theft Auto III se incorporó el Dodo como primer y único avión del juego, incluyendo también la variante del Dead Dodo, que no estaba destinada a ser pilotada. En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, se siguió con la tónica de un sólo avión pilotable; en este caso, entró a escena el Skimmer sustituyendo al Dodo, pero aún así, el Dead Dodo hizo su segunda y última aparición. Cabe decir que en este juego, también apareció el RC Baron, que además es usado en un par de misiones. Sin embargo, no fue hasta Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cuando se sucedió el fenómeno del "Plane Boom", dado que, aparte de recibir a los viejos Dodo (este sufrió un remodelado) y Skimmer, acogió en su seno a 9 tipos de aviones más, de todas las variedades, superando en número a los 9 helicópteros, incluyendo jets privados (Shamal), Biplanos acrobáticos (Stuntplane) y el gigantesco avión comercial AT 400, eso sin mencionar al Hydra, el caza que se convirtió en el vehículo más rápido de la saga. Aquí, los aviones cobraron un gran protagonismo, dada la inmensidad del mapeado, representaban un papel fundamental a la hora de recortar grandes distancias en poco tiempo. Tras el esplendor que tuvieron en San Andreas, en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories se vieron mermados hasta tal punto que el único avión pilotable era el Dodo de GTA 3, pero siendo sólo accesible mediante un Cheat Device o un Tool que los active, pero en el juego normal, es imposible de encontrar, dado que sus datos están presentes, pero ocultos. También fueron quitados los helicópteros, pero la hipótesis de su eliminación puede deberse a que la mayoría de los edificios de Liberty no tenían los techos completamente programados y se podían atravesar. En el último juego que aparecieron, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, los datos ya no estaban ocultos, volviendo a aparecer el Skimmer y un avión nuevo, pero basado en uno que ya apareció en San Andreas. Curiosamente, el avión comercial, que nunca tuvo nombre propio, que también aparecía en el aeropuerto del Vice City Original, tiene un pequeño fallo que permite meternos en el avión. =Tipos de Aviones= Tipo RC RC Baron Artículo Principal: RC Baron. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Se trata de un avión radiocontrol, un poco más difícil de manejar que el Skimmer, sobre todo a la hora de despegar, pero es fácil controlarlo en vuelo, aunque quizá sea necesaria un poco de experiencia para ello. Tiene color rojo y Tommy Vercetti siempre lo manejará desde una furgoneta Top Fun. De hecho, en las misiones en las que se lo controla, al igual que otros Vehículos RC, podremos "hacer una visita" a Tommy, viendo que está quieto en la furgoneta mientras controla el avioncito. thumb|right|170px|RC Baron Race en [[Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.]] Aparece en dos misiones: *¡Bombas fuera!: En esta misión, el Baron estará cargado con bombas que podrá lanzar en vertical. El objetivo de esta misión es destruir todos los vehículos de los Cubanos, entre los que se incluyen tres lanchas y un Cuban Hermes, a parte de matar a todos los que se encuentren en tierra, aunque deberás tener cuidado con no alejarte mucho, si el Baron llega a una zona sin alcance suficiente, caerá. Afortunadamente, tienes dos refuerzos más. *RC Baron Race: La misión comienza en la planta superior del garaje del North Point Mall, también en una Top fun. En este caso, el Baron no va armado con nada, tratándose la misión de una simple carrera de controles contra otros tres contrincantes. La misión en sí es sencilla, dado que no tardas mucho en adelantarlos y es fácil mantener una ventaja cada vez mayor, a parte de que el recorrido no es nada complicado. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas thumb|right|200px En esta entrega, el Baron hace su última aparición. Ahora no puede lanzar bombas en vertical, pero está armado con unas potentes ametralladoras, capaces de destrozar cualquier tipo de vehículo (excepto los Rhino y los vehículos blindados) en segundos. CJ en principio los llama juguetes, lo que molesta a Zero, quien replica que "sólo son pequeños". Misiones en las que aparece: *Air Raid: CJ debe usar una Minigun para eliminar los RC Baron de Berkley antes de que destruyan la antena de señal de Zero. Curiosamente, estos aviones sí que lanzan bombas verticales, como en Vice City. *Supply Lines: Esta vez es el propio CJ quien se pone a los "mandos" del Baron para atacar las Berkley's RC Van y otros vehículos que Berkley utiliza para sus repartos, aunque no solo debemos destruir sus vehículos, tambiñen debemos matar a sus repartidores que irán armados y atacarán nuestro avión, aunque sus potentes ametralladoras los barrerán sin problema. *Beefy Baron: Misión secundaria a modo de pasatiempo cuyo objetivo es similar al de Supply Lines: Destruir todas las furgonetas de Berkley en un tiempo limitado. Curiosidades *No nos pondrán estrellas nunca por provocar masacres, incluso de policías, con este avión. *En Vice City podría asemejarse más a un Dodo en cuanto a funciones, aunque en San Andreas, al incorporar las ametralladoras, puede parecer más el "hermano menor" del Rustler. De todas formas, lo que en realidad parece es un biplano, por lo que aparte de que lleve armas o deje de llevarlas, su versión grande sería el Stuntplane. *Su nombre hace referencia al famoso Barón Rojo de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Tipo biplaza Son aquellos aviones que pueden llevar dos ocupantes (el máximo posible en este tipo de vehículos). No suelen tener problemas para despegar, dado que no necesitan mucha pista. Siguiendo esta definición, encontramos tres aviones de este tipo: Dodo Artículo Principal: Dodo Artículo Secundario: Dead Dodo Basado en un Cessna 182, es considerado el primer avión de toda la Saga Grand Theft Auto y a su vez, el que en más juegos ha aparecido. También ostenta el título de primer vehículo aéreo a manejar, desde Grand Theft Auto III. Grand Theft Auto III Aquí hace su primera aparición, aunque mermado en su capacidad de volar, dado que se le cortaron las alas y su manejo se volvió muy complicado. Este es el primer juego en el que aparece un avión pilotable, así como el primer vehículo aéreo manejable. Aparece en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (III) y en el Hangar de Donald Love. 250px En esta versión, tambíén aparece una "variante" conocida como Dead Dodo, en la cual, se ven sobrevolando por la ciudad, sin piloto y sin girar la hélice. Si se destruyen con un Lanzacohetes, se te pondrán 4 estrellas de búsqueda. Este vehículo es traspasable. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Vuelve a aparecer, pero ya no como avión pilotable, dicha función recae sobre su homólogo Skimmer. En esta versión, aparece el Dead Dodo, que va volando por la ciudad con un cartel de Elvis y ni siquiera se mueve su hélice. Puede ser destruído con un Lanzacohetes o con un Hunter, pero acarreará 3 estrellas de búsqueda, y sigue siendo traspasable. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas El Dodo propiamente dicho entra en escena con los colores invertidos y con las alas sin cortar, haciéndolo uno de los aviones más fáciles de manejar. En esta versión de GTA, desaparece para siempre el Dead Dodo. El Dodo en este juego aparece en los tres aeropuertos: *Los Santos International: Hay 1, muy cerca de la entrada. *Easter Basin: Hay 2, metidos en hangares y en uno de ellos, se encuentra junto a un Rustler. *Aeropuerto de Las Venturas: Hay generalmente 4, pero uno de ellos puede ser sustituído a menudo por un Leviathan. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories El Dodo iba a aparecer en este juego, pero al final se le eliminó, considerándolo un vehículo oculto, que, al igual que el Hunter y el Maverick, solo puede obtenerse Cheat Device para la PSP, aunque en PC, retocando los archivos del juego, podrían aparecer. Este sería el último juego donde el Dodo hace su aparición. right|thumb|200px|Un Dodo en [[Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories.]] Skimmer Artículo Principal: Skimmer El Skimmer fue introducido en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y su diseño estaba basado en el del Dodo, pero adaptado para amerizar y desplazarse por el agua. Este es el avión que puede dar algo más de problemas para despegar, dado que debe pillar una buena corriente marina para ascender de forma equilibrada. Está basado en un Cessna Caravan Amphibian. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City thumb|left|200px|Un Skimmer en [[Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.]] Fue su primera aparición, como único avión manejable entre los cuatro que aparecieron (los otros son dos traspasables y uno de decorado). Era un buen vehículo para desplazarse por Vice City, poseía buena velocidad y un manejo más sencillo que el Dodo de la edición anterior. Curiosamente, en este juego el avión no tenía puertas: Tommy Vercetti se teletransportaba al interior; y en caso de amerizar, Tommy aparecería encima de las alas para evitar ser ahogado. Tampoco explotaba de inmediato al chocar contra edificio, sino que ardía, dándole tiempo al jugador para escapar. Como curiosidad, al saltar de este vehículo en marcha, este no seguirá su camino, sino que caerá cerca de donde caiga el jugador. Si no coge una buena corriente marina, despegará con muchas dificultades, pero prácticamente no despegará si aterrizas en tierra o en la arena, dado que no alcanza la Velocidad Mínima de Despegue, pero el avión no se dañará si se desliza por tierra. El Skimmer podía encontrarse únicamente en InterGlobal Films, una de las propiedades que debe adquirir el jugador y será el protagonista de la misión: Consolador Dodo. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En esta entrega, el Skimmer presenta muchas similitudes con el de Vice City, pero con ciertas diferencias técnicas: 1ª: El avión tiene puertas, CJ no será teletransportado al interior, sino que entrará como en casi cualquier vehículo. 2ª: Al deslizarlo por tierra y/o aterrizando, el avión se dañará lentamente hasta explotar, por lo que solo es recomendable amerizar. 3ª: Al estrellarse contra un edificio a gran velocidad, explotará diréctamente, matando al jugador. thumb|Un Skimmer en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En San Andreas no existen las corrientes, por lo que el hidroavión podrá despegar por cualquier zona que haya agua y tendrá un manejo muy aceptable, siendo una de sus principales ventajas el hecho de que no explotará al hacer un picado contra el agua, sino que se volverá a poner en posición normal, aunque a veces es posible que vuelque, el vehículo se dará la vuelta por sí mismo. Tiene los patines unidos entre sí, a diferencia de los modelos de Vice City En este juego, el Skimmer no tiene ningún rol importante en la historia, pero aparece en diversos lugares, todos ellos en la última zona accesible del juego: *En una playa cercana a Bayside Marina. *Remontando el río hacia la Sherman Dam, se encuenttra uno al lado de un Seasparrow. *En ese mismo río, pero ya en la zona norte, hay dos: Uno en un embarcadero al oeste de Las Brujas y el otro más al norte, cercano al puente que conecta Tierra Robada y Bone County: en el embarcadero de la caseta de madera. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Se trata de la tercera y última aparición del Skimmer, con prácticamente las mismas características técnicas de San Andreas y se le puede encontrar en un embarcadero de Vice City Mainland. 200px| Beagle Artículo Principal: Beagle. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 300px Se trata de un avión biplaza de no mucha velocidad, pero de manejo aceptable que aparece sólo en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (al igual que muchos aviones). Caben dos personas incluyendo el piloto, aunque a simple vista, se ve que tiene espacio para seis personas. El Beagle no tiene importancia alguna en la historia del juego y aparece en sólo dos lugares: *En el aeropuerto de San Fierro, donde hay uno cerca de la pista de aterrizaje. *Aparece como avión encajado en Fort Carson, que al final, acaba explotando. *También aparece volando bajo por el estado, causando accidentes aéreos. thumb|250px|El avión encajado en [[Fort Carson.]] Tipo Biplano Se trata de un tipo de aviones que comparten varias características en común: Utilizan el sistema STOL (Short Take Off and Landing),es decir, que no necesitan mucha pista para despegar; tienen un manejo quizá demasiado suave y físicamente son parecidos. También destacan por entrar fácilmente en pérdida y poder realizar sin esfuerzo maniobras acrobáticas. Stuntplane Artículo principal: Stuntplane. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Fue su única aparición en la saga GTA y tampoco tenía un protagonismo especial, excepto en la misión Learning to Fly, en la cual, hay dos pruebas de acrobacias con éste vehículo y en una de las pruebas aéreas del Aeropuerto de Las Venturas tendrás que manejarlo en un recorrido tipo Checkpoint. En PC, si usas el botón "2", el avión despedirá unos polvos rojos que marcarán su dirección, usados en la vida real para que los espectadores puedan seguir las acrobacias. El Stuntplane no destaca por tener una velocidad paralizante (que aún así, es superior a la mayoría de vehículos terrestres), sino por un manejo muy sensible y mucha facilidad para entrar en pérdida. Está basado en el Pitts Special de la vida real. 200px El Stuntplane o Avioneta de Acrobacias, sólo se encuentra en un sitio: En el Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows tras conseguir, como mínimo, los símbolos de plata en todas las pruebas de la Academia del Aire. Biplano Artículo Principal: Biplano. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En este juego, apareció una variante del Stuntplane conocida como Biplano, que denotan mucho parecido físico, aunque, obviamente, este modelo parece algo más antiguo. Cuando haya tormenta, el despegue será muy complicado y no muy recomendable. El principal rol de esta avioneta radica en la sub misión "Criminales con alas", en la cual, se participa en una carrera estilo Chek point, aunque si se empuja el vehículo a base de correr, podrás montar sin tener que hacer dicho trabajo. 200px Sólo se encuentra al principio de la pista de aterrizaje del Aeropuerto Escobar International. Cropduster Artículo Principal: Cropduster. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Como la mayoría de los aviones, la Cropduster hace su primera y única aparición en San Andreas. Comparte las características de STOL y de manejo de los otros biplanos, sin alcanzar una velocidad muy alta y siendo poco útil para elevarse muy alto. Al igual que el Stuntplane, al pulsar "2" en PC, despedirá un polvillo blanco que presumiblemente se utiliza para fumigar los campos, algo lógico, dado que se trata de un vehículo con fines agrícolas. 200px Sólo se encuentra en dos lugares, ambos no urbanos: *La Granja elevada, al norte de The Farm y de la Granja de Carl Johnson. *Al lado de una caseta en Octane Springs. Tipo Transporte Cercano-Medio A esta denominación atienden los aviones que pueden transportar (supuestamente) a varios pasajeros en un solo viaje, pero sin tener un tamaño descomunal. Nevada Artículo Principal: Nevada. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas El Nevada es un avión basado en el Douglas DC-3 que sólo aparece en San Andreas. Se trata de un avíón grande y pesado, pero fácil de pilotar y aterrizar. Se entra por la parte posterior del avión, parecido a entrar en un Coach. En el juego, sólo cabe CJ, pero en la vida real, podría llevar fácilmente 25 personas. 250px Es usado en la misión Dam and Blast, en la cual CJ lo usa para posteriormente, saltar en Paracaídas hacia la presa. Aparece solamente en Easter Basin, habiendo dos de estos aviones para pilotarlo libremente. Shamal Artículo Principal: Shamal Artículo secundario: Shamal (Interior) El Shamal es uno de los vehículos más rápidos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, siendo superado sólo por el Hydra; gracias a esta característica, es ideal para desplazarse de un lado para otro sin mayores preocupaciones, Está basado en un Learjet 45 o un Learjet 60 y hace las veces de jet privado para gente adinerada. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Su primera aparición, pero no como vehículo manejable, sino como simple decorado inmóvil e indestructible ubicado en Escobar International, al igual que otros aviones que simularían el AT 400. No tiene nada de especial. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 200px En este juego ya se incorpora como vehículo propiamente dicho y resulta ser muy práctico para ir de un lugar a otro, ya que es rápido, muy fácil de manejar y sobretodo, muy fácil de encontrar: *Los Santos International: Hay uno en el lado derecho de la pista de aterrizaje. *Easter Basin: Hay dos ubicados en el aeropuerto. *Aeropuerto de Las Venturas: También hay dos, muy juntos. *Con el mod de Enterable Buildings, se puede pasar al interior del LS International y a partir de allí, subirte al interior del Shamal, que si vas a la cabina te lleva a Liberty City. thumb|left|200px| Curiosamente, en las dos misiones en las que aparece, son aquellas que nos manda Salvatore Leone: *Freefall: Debes asaltar uno de éstos desde un Dodo y una vez en su interior, matar a los cuatro Forelli y al piloto en un tiroteo en primera persona, para luego, ponerte a los mandos de dicho avión y aterrizarlo con los cadáveres, como prueba a Sal de que has cumplido tu encargo. En esta misión accedes al interior oculto del Shamal. *Saint Mark's Bistro (misión): Lo usas para ir y volver de Liberty City, siendo tu ovbjetivo matar a un pez gordo de los Forelli en su restaurante. left|thumb|200px|[[CJ en el Interior del Shamal]] Tipo Gigante En esta categoría se ha decidido hacer una separación debido a que el tamaño de los vehículos hace que deban tener un apartado independiente del resto. Estos vehículos tienen el honor de ser los más grandes de la saga y de poseer, aún así, altísimas velocidades, aunque la capacidad de maniobrar y aterrizar es otra cosa. No sirven para nada más que para viajar de un lado a otro, aunque se siente mucha libertad de movimientos al llevar estos imponentes vehículos. Avión Grande de los aeropuertos No hay mucho que decir de él, siendo la información fundamental la que consta que es una avión de pasajeros grande (aunque no tanto como los que vienen a continuación) cuya única función es despagar y aterrizar en los aeropuertos para luego darse una vuelta por los ciuelos de la zona. Cada juego ha incorporado pequeñas diferencias, siendo el Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas el único juego de la generación que no lo incorporó. Curiosamente, fue el único avión que apareció en Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones, no pilotable ni destruíble. En prácticamente todos los juegos en los que aparece, hace exactamente lo mismo: aterrizar, dar media vuelta y volver a despegar, luego aterrizaría un tiempo después tras darse una vuelta por los cielos, excepto en GTA IV, que nunca llegan a despegar o a aterrizar. Grand Theft Auto III Fue su primera aparición, se trataba de un avión traspasable (es decir, no era sólido) y no pilotable que trataba de imitar los aviones comerciales realizando aterrizajes y despegues en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (III). Claude no podía pilotarlo, ni siquiera tocarlo, aunque se han dado casos de que si le pasaba la rueda por encima, le restaba salud y podría llegar incluso a matarle. Se podía ver el interior del avión al conducir junto a él. En el vídeo de la misión Grand Theft Aero, cuando Claude habla con Donald Love, se puede ver un avión de estos. 200px Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Este "vehículo", aún sin consistencia sólida, volvía a aparecer, sin la posibilidad de matar al protagonista, al que ya le podía pasar la rueda por encima que no le pasaría nada. El avión aterrizaba y despegaba del Aeropuerto sin siquiera pararse, realizando un giro de 180º usando la calzada especializada del aeropuerto para vovler a volar. Cuariosamente, este avión, al despegar, puede tomar rutas que traspasan la barrera límite que Tommy Vercetti no podría cruzar. 350px Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Tras desaparecer en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, este avión no tripulable vuelve a aparecer, aunque ya es sólido y Toni Cipriani puede subirse encima de ala, aunque no puede mantenerse en ella por mucho tiempo debido a la velocidad que coge dicho avión antes de despegar. Lo mejor es saltar antes de que llegue a una zona marítima, para que Cipriani no llegue a ahogarse. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Aparte de sus características generales, incluyendo la novedad de que ahora es sólido, en este juego se debe hacer una mención especial: debido a un bug o fallo de programación, Victor Vance podrá subir a ese avión, siempre que pueda saltar a su ala (desde el aire o subido en un vehículo necesariamente alto) y presionar el botón predeterminado para entrar en los vehículos. El protagonista entrará en el avión (que no tendrá nombre) y la cámara se situará como si estuviera pilotando un AT-400 (que no aparece en este juego pero la cámara es muy similar). No podrá ser pilotado libremente, sino que seguirá sus trayectorias predeterminadas con Vance dentro de él. Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned En GTA IV y su posterior expansión, el avión tenía la misma función que en LCS, siendo sólido, bastante más detallado y mejorado gráficamente, aunque sigue siendo indestructible para el usuario. De hecho, lo mejor es no seguirlo hacia el aeropuerto, por que se nos pondrá un nivel de 4 estrellas. No tiene mucho interés, ya que, al contrario que en el juego anterior, no puede ser pilotado. Por razones extrañas, nunca llegan a despegar o a aterrizar. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Aquí aparecen dos aviones, que obviamente, no pueden ser tripulados. El primero es el archiconocido avión que ya apareció en GTA IV y TLAD, con las mismas características en cuanto a aspecto, indestructibilidad y rutas a seguir en el aeropuerto y en el aire (rutas que nunca llegan a solaparse). Nunca podrá ser pilotado por el jugador, y fuera de misiones cumple el mismo rol que los juegos anteriores: un decorado móvil que imita a un avión, no tripulable e indestructible, aun que lo ataques con un Buzzard usando toda la artillería pesada, el avión comercial seguirá su curso impoluto. El segundo avión es más parecido al Shamal, haciendo las veces de Jet Privado y en este juego cumple una función algo más importante que la de mero decorado móvil: En la misión Departure Time, la última, Ray Bulgarin se va a marchar de Liberty City con este avión y Luis Fernando López lo persigue con una moto, matando desde ella a un secuaz de Bulgarin para luego saltar desde la moto en marcha. Allí acaba con el propio Bulgarin, que parte el avión en dos con una Granada y López deberá saltar en Paracaídas para salvarse. thumb|left|Luis persiguiendo al avión. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En esta entrega, los aviones siguen siendo sólidos, a pesar de las diferencias gráficas, pero estos igualmente no se podrán manejar, por que pertenecen al decorado del juego, como sucede con los Shamal de Vice City. Andromada Artículo principal: Andromada Artículo secundario: Andromada (Interior) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas El Andromada solo aparece en San Andreas como vehículo oculto, aunque aparece con función importante en las misiones Stowaway y A Home in the Hills (aunque en esta misión aparece de manera extraña), aunque sin embargo, unos mods o retocando los archivos del juego puede hacer que aparezca. 200px thumb|Un Andromada volando Se trata de un avión de carga basado en el Loockheed C5 Galaxy, uno de los aviones más grandes del mundo, que tiene una rampa la cual permite cargar vehículos o personas. Al ser un vehículo no destinado a ser usado por el jugador, tiene unas pequeñas fallas: al presionar el botón de entrar en los vehículos, CJ se elevará como Superman y atravesará la puerta como si fuera un fantasma. Tiene buena velocidad y manejo, aunque habrá que tener cuidado si se vuela bajo, ya que al mínimo roce puede explotar, y como dificultad añadida, necesitará bastante pista para maniobrar, despegar y aterrizar. Es poco más pequeño que el AT-400. left|thumb| Cabe destacar que, al igual que el Shamal, el Andromada tiene un interior oculto visible en las dos misiones antes mencionadas, que a modo de curiosidad, CJ siempre acaba saliendo de ellos saltando en Paracaídas. right|thumb|200px|[[CJ en el Interior del Andromada]] AT-400 Artículo principal: AT-400. 200px Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas El AT-400 tiene el honor de ostentar el título de vehículo más largo de todos, superando al Andromada y partiendo de los Boeing 737 de la vida real. Sólo aparece en San Andreas, más concretamente, en el hangar que se encuentra al fondo del Aeropuerto de Las Venturas, aunque al estar cerrado puede pasar desapercibido. Para abrirlo, debes posicionarte muy cerca de la entrada, y verás que esta empieza a bajar lentamente. También, si con cualquier vehículo aéreo te posicionas encima del hangar, podrás ver que debajo está (o no) el vehículo. El hangar está adaptado para subirnos a él con facilidad, pero una vez bajemos de él, necesitaremos unas escalerillas o un vehículo grande por que CJ no llega para abrir la puerta (no volará hacia la entrada como hace con otros vehículos). Para sacar el avión del hangar, es precisosacarlo marcha atrás y hacer un giro de 180 grados, un proceso que puede llegar a ser algo lento, por lo que es recomendable girar en dirección a la pista, por que cuando el avión esté en condiciones de despegar, estará casi posicionado en el centro. Se trata del vehículo que más pista necesita para tomar elevación, alcanzando velocidades muy altas en vuelo (aunque debido a su descomunal tamaño no se note) y pudiendo llegar a la altura máxima. Este avión no es fácil de aterrizar, dado que necesita mucho espacio, aunque cualquier aeropuerto, incluyendo el de Verdant Meadows (aquí quizá sea necesaria algo más de habilidad), permite su aterrzaje, de hecho, el de San Fierro tiene una pasarela elevada para que circulen aviones tan grandes como el de una zona a otra sin problemas. Sin embargo, debemos estar atentos cuando se hagan vuelos rasantes, ya que el más mínimo obstáculo puede provocar una explosión no deseada. Si piensas en aterrizar, asegúrate de tener muchísima distancia para empezar a frenar, por que sino, entrarás a demasiada velocidad (recurso de siempre, si va a chocar, se salta del vehículo antes de que se estrelle). El AT-400 no tiene función alguna, aunque se siente mucha libertad al poder llevar este tipo de trasto. Curiosamente, cada vez que CJ paga un vuelo a otra ciudad, se podrá ver que es el mismo CJ quien pilota el avión, aparte de que nunca se ha visto a los Hydras tratar de derribar uno de estos, o bien para evitar polémicas o por espacio. De todas formas, cada vez que CJ salga de su casa tras guardar la partida, podrás ver que un Andromada o un AT-400 volando por encima en cualquier dirección. Existe un deporte muy popularizado con este avión: estrellarlos contra edificios, habiendo gran variedad de vídeos de ello, aunque el avión reventado (o lo que queda de él) desaparecerá, por cuestiones de espacio. Tipo Militar Rustler Artículo Principal: Rustler Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas El Rustler es una avioneta cazabombarderos basada en el P-51 Mustang usado por la aviación normeamericana en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Es un avión muy rápido y manejable, con dos ametralladoras incorporadas en las alas, útiles incluso para derribar Hydras si logras posicionarte detrás de ellos para perseguirlos. Este avión solo se encuentra en dos lugares: En Easter Bay Airport y en el Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows. Supuestamente, este avión pertenecería a la aviación civil, por encontrarse en el aeropuerto de San Fierro, pero el hecho de que tenga ametralladoras incorporadas y un pasado histórico como el de su modelo de la vida real, podemos pensar que también se trate de un vehículo militar, aunque en ningún caso se ve a ninguno usando este avión. 200px El Rustler aparece muchas veces volando por ahí, sobretodo en Los Santos y el Campo de San Andreas, estrellándose a menudo en el Mount Chiliad y en algunos casos, en las mansiones y chalets de Mulholland. Sin embargo, este avión ha sido protagonista de dos misiones principales: Learning to fy, en la cual, aprendemos los controles básicos de los aviones a lo largo de cuatro fases; y en la misión siguiente: N.O.E., en la cual debemos ir y volver de Angel Pine tras entregar un paquete lanzándolo en Paracaídas, aunque se debe volar por debajo del radar o dos cazas saldrán a buscarnos. Hydra Artículo principal: Hydra. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Este avión, basado en un Harrier AV/8C o en un JFS Harrier, ha batido un récord en la Saga Grand Theft Auto: Es el vehículo más rápido de todos y con diferencia, no entra en pérdida hasta que se llegue a la altura máxima y puede alternar varios tipos de desplazamiento: *VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) o modo helicóptero: Permite desplazarse cuan helicóptero poniendo las toberas en vertical, aunque así, irá lento y le costará bastante ganar altura, sin embargo, a la hora de girar es más manejable debido a que el giro de timón tiene una gran eficacia. *STOL (Short Take Off and Landind) o modo Biplano: Para conseguir pilotar de esta forma, se deben poner las toberas en un ángulo cercano a 45ª, o sea, en posición diagonal. Este modo es el que usan los Biplanos como el Stuntplane, necesitando así poca pista para aterrzar y/o despegar, costando mucho detenerlo en este modo, aunque gana bastante velocidad. *Modo avión: Con este modo, el Hydra será pilotado como cualquier avión, aunque a una velocidad bastante superior a cualquier otro; siendo sin duda este modo el idóneo para trasladarse con rapidez de una zona a otra del Estado, pudiendo recortar distancias demenciales en muy poco tiempo. El Hydra también destaca por su armamento: cuenta con señuelos para pasar sin problemas por encima del Área 69, aunque un jugador experto ni los necesitará; dos Lanzacohetes incorporados, con eficacia idéntica ala del Hunter y el Buzzard; pero el caza cuenta con un tipo de armamento único en vehículos: los Lanzacohetes con atracción al calor, siendo necesario para activarlos el pulsar "ESPACIO" (en PC) y esperar a que la mirilla cambie a rojo, cabe decir que al impactar, no provocarán una destrucción inmediata como los misiles rectos, sino que precisará de dos o tres impactos más para destruir vehículos, siendo menos potentes pero mucho más precisos. thumb|220px|Un Hydra despegando del [[aeropuerto de Las Venturas.]] En San Andreas, se añade como vehículo de persecución, desde las cuatro estrellas (aunque si coges un soborno y reduces a tres, te seguirá persiguiendo), que te persigue uno solo, hasta las seis, donde te perseguirá una escuadra de cazas, añadiendo a los Police Maverick, aunque los cazas solo te perseguirán si vas en un helicóptero o en un avión, aunque por razones aún sin aclarar, también te perseguirán si vas en Vortex, pero no en Jetpack o Paracaídas. Es posible derribarlo con un Rustler si logras posicionarte detrás para dispararle, incluso con el Hunter si usas las ametralladoras, pero cuesta muchísimo. Este caza aparece en varios puntos del mapa: *Área 69: Hay dos. *U.S.S. Liberty: Puede haber uno en cubierta. *Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows: Hay uno, en el hangar más alejado de la Torre, pero sólo tras pasarse la misión Vertical Bird. *Casa de Sweet: Hay uno, en el tejado, pero sólo tras conseguir el 100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Debido a un fallo en el juego, puede aparecer medio hundido en el garaje de la Comisaría de San Fierro. *Con el truco Jumpjet, aunque lo mejor será que no guardes la partida, dado que nunca conseguirás el 100%. Otros Aviones "Artificiales" Son en realidad imitaciones de las estelas (y en algunos casos con luces rojas) que dejan los aviones al pasar. No son considerados vehículos, es más, se puede pasar al lado de ellos, aunque se es necesario un vehículo extremadamente rápido para volar en paralelo a ellos, dado que alcanzan mucha velocidad. Fueron introducidos por Rockstar para dar más realismo al juego, haciéndose notar su presencia sobretodo en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Como curiosidad, a veces "vuelan" a una altura superior a la permitida por el jugador. =Misiones con aviones= Grand Theft Auto III Misiones principales *Grand Theft Aero: Claude debe entrar en un Dodo a recoger un paquete, aunque descubre que ha sido robado. *Una gota en el océano: Aquí, Claude deberá seguir a un Dodo desde una lancha y recoger los paquetes que vaya tirando. *S.A.M: Claude debe derribar una Dodo con un Lanzacohetes. Misiones eliminadas *Love Hurts: Misión eliminada en la cual, Claude debería estrellar un Dodo en la oficina de Donald Love y así matarlo, cuando en la versión final Love se marcha. Esta misión fue eliminada para que la prensa amarillista no atacara a Rockstar. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Consolador Dodo: Tommy Vercetti debe volar alrededor de la ciudad repartiendo folletos de su nueva película, desde el aire. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Misiones Principales *Learning to Fly: CJ aprenderá a volar: con el Rustler se familiarizará con los controles y con la Stuntplane aprenderá a hacer maniobras. *N.O.E.: CJ volará con un Rustler hacia Angel Pine para entregar un cargamento, para luego volver a la pista. *Stowaway: Desde una PCJ 600, Carl debe infiltrarse en un Andromada para luego hacerlo volar. *Freefall: Por encargo de Salvatore Leone, Carl Johnson debe interceptar un Shamal desde un Dodo para luego eliminar a los Forelli en el interior del avión para posteriormente aterrizarlo en Las Venturas. *Saint Mark's Bistro (misión): El segundo encargo de Salvatore: hacer que Carl vaya a Liberty City y mate al Jefe Forelli. El trayecto de ida y vuelta lo realiza desde un Shamal. *A Home in the Hills: CJ y varios miembros de los Mountain Cloud Boys saltan desde un Andromada para asaltar la mansión de Big Poppa. *Vertical Bird: CJ debe robar un Hydra desde el U.S.S. Liberty para atacar una flotilla de barcos espía. Misiones secundarias *World War Ace: Carrera de Checkpoints desde un Rustler. *Barnstorming: Carrera de Checkpoints desde un Stuntplane. *Military Service: Carrera de Checkpoints desde un Hydra. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Criminales con alas: Carrera de Checkpoints desde un Biplano. =Aeropuertos= Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (III) Grand Theft Auto III *Tres Dodos. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Dodo: Puede poseerlo si se usa un Cheat Device, mod o trainer, pero originalmente no hay ninguno. Aeropuerto Escobar International Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Un Avión Grande. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Un Biplano *Un Avión Grande "pilotable". Aeropuertos de San Andreas Los Santos International *Un Dodo *Un Shamal. Easter Bay Airport *Dos Dodo. *Un Beagle. *Un Rustler. *Dos Nevada. *Dos Shamal. Aeropuerto de Las Venturas *Cuatro o tres Dodo: Uno puede ser sustituido a veces por un Leviathan. *Dos Shamal. *Un AT-400 en el hangar más grande. Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows *Un Rustler al completar todas las pruebas de la Academia del aire por primera vez. *Un Stuntplane al conseguir como mínimo, todos los símbolos de plata de la Academia del aire. *Un Hydra al completar la misión Vertical Bird. =Notas= *Existen en total 12 aviones tripulables en la Saga Grand Theft Auto, contando con el Andromada, pero si contamos con el RC Baron, tendríamos un total de 13 aviones pilotables. *Grand Theft Auto III fue el primer juego que incluyó un avión pilotable, el Dodo, aunque también aparecieron a modo de decorados el Dead Dodo y el Avión Grande. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City no icnluyó el Dodo, pero sí conservó el Dead Dodo, aparte de que introdujo el Skimmer. *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas desechó el Avión Grande y el Dead Dodo, pero a cambio sumó un total de 11 aviones, 9 de ellos introducidos en el mismo juego. *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories es el único juego que requiere de mods y trainers para poder coger aviones. *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es el único juego que "permite" introducir al jugador dentro del Avión Grande. *A partir de Grand Theft Auto IV, ningún avión es pilotable por el jugador, sólo Helicópteros. *El Skimmer es el único hidroavión de la saga. *El Rustler es el único avión que posee ametralladoras incorporadas. *El AT-400 es el vehículo más grande de todos. *El Hydra es el vehículo más rápido de toda la saga GTA, y el único que tiene misiles termoguiados y señuelos. Categoría:Vehículos Categoría:Vehículos aéreos